Vacation, Wolverine Style
by Bballgirl4
Summary: What happens if Logan doesn't like Jean when he returns. Logan and Marie go on vacation to Canada to get away from the "X-geeks". Will our couple's relationship heat up as the temperature drops? Rated T for safety, multi-chapter. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN: Hi all! This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. This story is set after the X1, but it is a few years after. (So as if the rest of the movies never happened, because I've never seen them, so I don't know what happens really) Lines either represent a change of POV or a change of time. R&R please!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Wolverine/Logan's POV

"Logan! No!" Marie cried out in her sleep.

_Marie! _The Wolverine in me snarled angrily at whoever was hurting my mat, making her cry like that. _No Logan, she's not your mate. Snap out of it. She's twenty-four for crying out loud. You're so old you don't even remember how old you are. She deserves someone better than you…_ My train of thought was cut off as I realized it was me making Marie cry out. It was my dreams that made her cry so hopelessly like that. Marie and I were heading off on vacation in Canada. We were in my new RV, courtesy of the X-geeks. Chuck had given it to me, saying it was the least he could do after I saved the world, and Marie, from Magneto. I took it, seeing as my old one had been a death trap on wheels, and was now gone.

"Please! Don't hurt him," Marie sobbed quietly. I quickly went over to her bed in the back of the RV. I had given her the bed and taken the couch, much to her protests. I pulled the sleeping Marie into my covered arms, thankful I had not taken my gloves off before I went to sleep.

"Shh Marie. I've got you. It's just a dream." I whispered, gently brushing her hair from her face. She buried her head in my shoulder, still asleep, but calmer now. The Wolverine in me growled gently, feeling protective. I sighed sadly. I could protect my Marie from anything in the world but what was in her head.

* * *

Rouge/Marie's POV

I woke up to Logan making pancakes. It would probably surprise people to know that Logan's quite a good cook, I know it surprised me. Although, he can't for the life of him figure out how to bake. I am in charge of anything like that. I like baking. It's calming, especially since I have Magneto and Logan in my head. They both hide away when I start to bake because they think it's woman's work. I laugh at them for being old fashioned, but since they are both quite old, it makes sense.

"Mornin' Marie," Logan called cheerfully.

"Hey shugah," I grinned at Logan, just happy to be with him. He had taken off for two weeks as soon as I had woken up after he saved me from Magneto, and I had missed him a lot. The students at Xavier's school thought I had a sort of hero-worship crush on Logan, but the truth was I just connected with him on a deeper level. I really just loved Logan for who he was, not for saving me or anything like that. I know that he doesn't love me back, after all, he is way older than me, and he thinks I'm just a kid, but a girl can dream…

* * *

L/W POV

_Wow, Marie looks cute in her pj's, _I thought to myself. _Shut up Logan, you're not good enough for her. _

"How are you this morning shugah?" Marie asked me.

"Good Marie, you?" Before I met Marie, if anyone had asked me how I was, I would have grunted at them, but I always answered my Marie. _Stupid Logan, she's not your anything, except maybe friend. _

"Pancakes Marie?" I asked her, smiling slightly.

"Sure, that'd be lovely. How'd ya sleep?"

I almost groaned, not wanting to answer, but Marie had already read the look in my eyes, realizing that she had woken me up.

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn' mean to wake ya. My nightmare started bad, but it ended better than most," Marie said, blushing. Wait! Why was she blushing?

"Marie?"

"What?"

I raised my eyebrows at her, knowing she knew exactly what I meant.

"I have to go to the washroom," Marie commented quickly before disappearing into the back of the RV. I shook my head. For a second there I thought I smelled lust on Marie, but I must have been wrong. It must be my sick, twisted mind messing with my head.

* * *

M/R POV

_Oh crap. _I new Logan could smell could smell my desire, and it scared me. If he realizes that I am head over heels in love with him and dream about him kissing me, who knows what will happen. The only reason he decided to let me come on this vacation with him was because I guilt-tripped him into it. After all, he had missed my birthday when he was out searching for his past, as well as Christmas. I sighed, shaking my head as I hopped out of the shower, and pulled on an old pair of Logan's sweats, a black long-sleeved shirt, one of my bright blue tee's and my purple long-sleeved lululemon hoodie. To this I added my customary black gloves. I could mostly control my powers by now, but if I got upset or felt scared they would turn back on automatically to protect me, so I didn't worry so much if my skin was covered. Plus, no one except Xavier knew that I could semi-control my skin, so it worked better this way. I put on a touch of eye shadow, and some blush to go with my candy-apple lip-gloss before opening the door of the bathroom and heading over to Logan.

* * *

L/W POV

I couldn't stop my small gasp as Marie stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing cute purple hoodie, a black long-sleeve, with a blue shirt layered over top and her customary black gloves. Her lips were plump and shinny, ripe for kissing. I could feel the wolverine in me wanting to attack her mouth. _Shut up Logan, it's Marie. She doesn't want you that way, she only wants you're friendship, and your protection. _I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts of sweeping Marie into the back of the RV and not surfacing till tomorrow. As I went back to examining Marie's outfit, I realized she was wearing my old sweats that I had thought I'd lost, and that they looked good on her.

"Hey darlin', aren't those my pants?" I questioned the smiling girl in front of me

"Not anymore shugah," Marie grinned at the look on my face. "Pancakes please?" I chuckled at Marie's focus on food and handed her a plate.

_

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so here's chapter one. I hope you like it. :) I have now fixed all typos as far as I know, so ****read and review please!  
**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Laughlin City

**AN: Wow you guys, I felt so special when I read that I have had ****136 Hits** **and ****122 Visitors****. Thank you all! Special thanks to desy for being my first reviewer! She made me realize an error from my first author's note. I have not seen X-men origins, but X1. Sorry for any confusion. I hope you all continue to enjoy ****Vacation, Wolverine Style**** and I realize that Logan and Marie are OOC, but oh well. I'm not the original author, so I can't help it. ****:) **

Chapter 2: Laughlin City 

M/R POV

Logan and I had been on the road for six hours, one of our shorter drives, when Logan pulled into a bar in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey shugah, where are we?" I asked Logan curiously.

"You don't remember darlin'?" Logan was grinning mischievously. I shook my head curiously. I had been to too many bars watching Logan fight to remember them all. He hated when I came, because he never wanted me to see him fighting, but I found it entertaining that people thought the could actually beat the legendary Wolverine, my Logan. How was I supposed to remember one specific ba…

"I do remember!" My sudden revelation cut of my train of thought. "It's Laughlin City!" Logan grins.

"I never would have thought it meant that much to you," I tell Logan, feeling sappy and romantic, but not caring.

"I figured you'd want to come back here. It was where we first meet after all." Logan couldn't stop smiling at the huge grin on my face. I hop out of the RV and grab Logan's hand.

"Come on shugah, I want to see you kick some butt, just like the first time we were here."

* * *

L/W POV

I can't stop smiling at the huge grin on my Marie's face. She is so excited to be here, and I'm just happy that it's me making her smile like that. I figured this would mean a lot to her, and truthfully, it means something to me too. Marie is the first one in my remembered lifetime that actually cares about me. I love her, and I care about her, but as I told Marie, I am not her father. In a lot of ways, I just want what's best for her, because I do love her, but I can't imagine ever letting her go. She's a part of me, and if I lost her, it would hurt more than the experiment's I often dream about.

"Logan!" Marie shakes me from my thoughts, and I realize we are in the bar. She passes me a beer, grinning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I shake my head at her before going to sign up for this evening's round of fights.

* * *

M/R POV

I love watching Logan kick butt in his cage matches. He hate's it when I see that side of him, but what he doesn't understand is that there is a grace to the way he fights. He always says he fights dirty, and I guess that's true, but he is beautiful to watch. To add to that, I can't help but stare when he's half naked, he is just so fiiiine. Okay, I realize that I sound like a half-crazed teenager run by hormones, but I promise, I put that behind me. And anyway, have you seen the man?

"Stay right here darlin', I don't want you getting hurt." Logan has lead me to a spot in front of the cage where he can keep an eye on me. He takes his promise to protect me no matter what very seriously. I love that about him, but it can sometimes be a pain in the butt. I watch as Logan takes off his shirt and, leaving it with me, steps into the cage. His first opponent is a hardened fighter who is rumored to be one of the best, but I never worry. Many top fighters have fallen before the Wolverine. No one can touch my Logan when he's like that. Whenever he fights his Wolverine side comes out and he is amazing. I grin, leaning back to enjoy the show.

* * *

L/W POV

Marie and I walk back to the trailer, my winning's in hand. She's half asleep, and I'm ready to hit the sack as well. I have my arm around her shoulder to support her, and I pull her close. Marie sighs and snuggles into my side. I can't help but smile as I smell the feeling of peace coming form her. We climb into the RV and I tuck my half-asleep Marie into bed. I watch as she curls into a ball, exhausted. "Goodnight Marie," I whisper quietly. As I crawl into my sleeping bag on the couch, I feel content. I never knew someone could make me feel as at home as Marie does. With that thought I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: I realize this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to get it out quickly. Don't worry, more is coming!**

**Party2themoon  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Forwards

**AN: Okay, so I just finished putting chapter 2 up, and I'm going to start chapter three. I fixed up chapter one, but it's not any huge changes, so if you've already read it that's okay. :) And once again, this is 7 years after X1 :)  
**

**AN: (Part 2) OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! 310 HITS!!!! I'm going to get this out ASAP, because you guys are the best. Sadly, only ****3**** reviews… What's up???? Review please! :)**

**AN: (Part 3) Okay, so I am having plot issues, and I think I have re-written the first paragraph of this Chapter 3 times already. We'll see if this one works, or if I re-write it again. Stupid chapter, it just doesn't sound right… anyway, I hope you guys like it more than I do. :) **

**AN: (Part 4) I just realized that I forgot to write a disclaimer for the first two chappies, so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men - but I do own my laptop! **

Chapter 3

M/R POV

I woke up around nine-thirty. Logan was sound asleep, his long limbs draping off the couch. He had insisted I take the bed, despite my protests. He is such a gentleman.

'**Would a gentleman curse like he does?' **Eric (Magneto) had been silent for the past few days, and I was hoping he'd stay that way. Sadly, no such luck.

'_Shut up Eric. It's none of your business.' _

'**Just like it's none of my business that you're in love with Logan but to scared to say anything, which is totally pointless because he…' **

'**She said shut it metal head!' **Logan cut off Eric suddenly, sounding defensive. I grimaced at the two of them.

'_Eric, why is it pointless?' _

'**I'll let you figure that out on your own hon.' **I could hear the smirk in Eric's voice.** 'Anyway, your boyfriend here would kill me if I told you.' **Logan growled at this.

'**I'm not her boyfriend metal head.'** I sighed at that, knowing he never would be.

"Ahhhh," A long yawn from the very person I was thinking about interrupted my internal conversation. "Mornin' Marie. How are you?"

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm fine darlin', what's for breakfast?" I grinned at Logan as I passed him a plate with muffins, sausages, and his Canadian bacon. You can take a Canadian from his country, but you can't keep him from his bacon. I then poured a cup of Tim Horton's coffee, another Canadian tradition, from Logan's coffee pot.

"Here you are shugah. Nice and hot." Logan smiled his thanks as he dug in. He is useless before breakfast, unless he's fighting. Logan can fight at anytime, day or night. Whenever I am with him, I feel safe and protected, like no harm can ever come to me. When he left me at the mansion, although I knew I was safe, I never felt it. I think that is part of why my nightmares got worse - my stress level was so high. As Logan finished eating, I fished a pair of gloves out of my pocket, to go with the long-sleeved pj's I was wearing. To top it off, my hair was pulled back into a messy pony-tail. Not the best look, I assure you.

"Gah!" I jump three feet off my seat as Logan taps me on the shoulder. "Logan, shugah, you scared mah. Ah thought ya were Sabertooth or Magneto or something'," I grimaced as my usually concealed southern accent became more pronounced in my fear. Logan wraps his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to scare you." I grin into Logan's shoulder. He always knows how to make me feel better. Just being held by him makes my heart speed up, I'm hoping he'll just think it's because I'm scared. I sigh quietly as I lean into Logan, perfectly content to stay here forever. Little do I know that out trip is about to change…

**AN: (Part 5) Hey guys, don't kill me for taking forever, not having a long chapter, or ending with a cliff-hanger. At least it's something! Feel free to send me a review about the story though. :) I'll keep writing, because I have a plan to change things up a bit, and get Logan and Rouge together forever... hows that for cheese and fluffiness. :) thanks again for reading guys!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Mars Bars and Enemies

**AN: Hey guys! Sooooo… my laptop has been on the fritz, and I need to get it fixed. I apologize this didn't come out sooner. :( Also, I have had so much basketball and badminton this week. I have no school Friday, and I will keep writing!**

**AN: (Part 2) Okay, so I spent Friday doing homework, and I didn't get anything done. Sorry! **

**AN: (Part 3) I had 13 basketball games in 15 days, so I'm sorry I haven't written much. :(**

**Disclamer: I have a large glass of orange juice, my laptop, my iPod, and two hours of undisturbed writing time… What more could a girl ask for??? Oh, I know! The rights to the X-men.**

Chapter 4

M/R POV

I climbed out of the RV, stretching. Logan and I had been driving for hours, and we just stopped to get gas. I yawned, the warm, summery afternoon sun beating down on my face. I walked over to the convenience store, determined to get myself a Mars bar. **(AN [4]: I don't think they have these in the US, or anywhere outside of Canada for that matter, but they're chocolate with caramel and more chocolate inside. They're awesome!)** After I grabbed my Mars bar and a bottle of water, I walked out into a park beside the gas station. There were some trees and a path leading towards them. I followed it, happy to be out of the car. As I turned the corner into the forest, I tripped and fell. Everything went black…

* * *

L/W POV

I had paid for the gas and was ready to go when I realized that Marie had wandered off.  
"S***" I swore angrily. When was that girl going to learn to tell me before she ran off? She did it all the time when we were at the mansion. I smirked, realizing where she would have gone. Whenever Marie was tiered, sad, grumpy, or just not wanting company, she went outside, towards the trees. She always said she couldn't hurt them, so it made her feel more relaxed. I knew the feeling. I always felt more at peace with nature than with polite company – or talkative people. I wandered down the path in the park that led to the forest, following her scent.  
"D*** it!" I dropped to my knees as I picked up the smell of Marie's blood. I pull out my X-phone and called Xavier.  
"Chuck!" I gasped out.  
_"What is it Logan?"_ the professor asked.  
"Marie… she's gone!"

M/R POV

I grimace as I wake up, looking around the small cell I am contained in. "Dang it," I groan as I realize my arms are tied behind my back and my ankles are bound. "Crap. Logan's going to kill me," I whisper quietly. "I didn't even tell him I was leaving the RV." Just then the cell door opened an in came…

* * *

Just kidding, I wouldn't end it like that! I don't hate you guys that much! (Actually I don't hate you guys at all. You are the best readers ever, though I wish I got more reviews…) :D

* * *

M/R POV_  
Just then the cell door opened and in came… _Creed???? I hear the Logan in my head growling angrily.  
"Hey hon, how are you?" Victor asks smugly. I groan – I really do hate him.  
"What do you want Creed?" I ask, not really caring.  
"Don't worry sweetie, it's not you I want – it's Wolverine."  
**Oh baby, I'm so sorry. It's entirely my fault you're here. Don't worry darlin', I'll get you out of here.  
**_It's okay Logan, it's not your fault. Do you know why he wants you here?  
_**No Marie, I'm sorry.**  
"Why do you want him?" I choke out.  
"Let's just say he and I have some unfinished business to deal with. For some odd reason you seem to be someone he actually cares about. I wonder why?" Creed finishes as if talking to himself. I glare at him.

* * *

L/W POV  
I pace back and forth as I wait for the X-geeks to show up. I know Sabertooth took her, but I don't know where to. If he hurts her…  
"Logan!" I jump as Storm's voice.  
"Has Chuck found anything?" I question tersely, needing some sort of reassurance. Storm nods. I feel myself relax slightly.  
"Logan… Sabertooth has taken Rouge to Alcatraz."

* * *

**AN: (Part 4) I don't know when Creed actually is introduced in the movies, but let's just say Rouge already met him. I am so sorry that I haven't posted earlier, but as I said at the beginning, I have had a lot going on. I have a SS project and a massive French project due this week, and I finally finished them, so I'm a lot less stressed now. I know it's short, but the next chapter is coming soon. I want 3 OR MORE REVIEWS before I post it though... Thank you all for reading, and make sure you go read my new songfic, **_**So Bright, A Rogan Songfic **_

**Party2themoon**


	5. Chapter 5: Flying and Alcatraz

**AN: Hey guys! Here you go. I am sorry that this took so long to write, but it's finally here, and it's fairly long!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the rights to X-men, or iPods, or Alcatraz, or Superchick. I do on the other hand, own Lina, Coren and my laptop. :)  
**

L/W POV

"_Logan… Sabertooth has taken Rouge to Alcatraz."  
_"S***!" I swear. Alcatraz Island has some of the most secure prisons ever, and it's not going to be easy to get my Marie out of there, although now that no one uses them, they have probably fallen into disrepair. I groan before snapping to action.  
"Storm, Cyke, lets go. We have to get Marie before anything happens to her." Storm nods, and Cyke starts up the X-jet. I climb in and we head off towards Alcatraz.

M/R POV

I pace back and forth in my cell. Sabertooth finally unbound my arms and legs just to stick me in here. I am at some sort of old abandoned prison from what I can tell. It's cold, dark and musty outside of my cell, but inside it's very high tec. The walls are stainless steel and the bars are titanium. I don't think even Logan could break them without some help. I haven't eaten anything since my Mars bar earlier, and I am so hungry. As if he can read my mind, just then Sabertooth opens my cell door carrying a tray of food. I glare at him.  
"Don't you worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Like I said, you're just bait," Sabertooth grins as the scowl on my face deepens.

L/W POV

I pace back and forth in the X-jet, growling at anyone who comes too close. If, when, we get Marie out of there, I am going to tell her how I feel. I couldn't bear if she died without knowing. I shake my head. _Don't tell her Logan, she doesn't need an angry, temperamental creature like you on her hands as well as everything she's going through. But what would I do if she died and I hadn't told her. I would spend my life wondering. Oh, I don't know… I guess I'll burn that bridge when I get to it._ Just then I smell the weather witch. I growl, frustrated, but she doesn't go away. _I guess I better see what she wants. _  
"Storm," I look at the weather witch, wondering what she wants.  
"We're almost there Logan. We need some sort of plan to rescue Rouge, we can't just go in and hope for the best." Storm is so calm and collected, it puts my frantic pacing to shame. I groan. I was never one for organized plans, I usually just go in head first.  
"All right, so what are we going to do?"

Storm's POV

_This is really eating Logan up. I have never seen him show this kind of emotion. Last time, when Rouge was captured by Magneto, he was cold and calculating. He knew he had to save her, and how he was going to do it. I wonder what changed between those two.  
_I sigh, standing up from my seat in the front of the jet, next to Scott. There is me, Scott, Jean, Logan, Bobby, John, Kitty, Jubilee and a couple of new team members from the last few years, Lina (she can control water) and Coren (he can control plants, and is very good at unarmed combat). I tell them all to grab their weapons, because we are almost there.

M/R POV

Sabertooth has been treating me fairly well, other than the fact that he is keeping me contained in a cell against my will. There is a TV and a whole pile of DVD players in my cell, as well as a bit of a Library. It has been two days since he abducted me, and I am annoyed, obviously, because I'm not with Logan on vacation anymore, and I have no choice about being here, but I am not as irritated as I usually am when I am abducted or held against my will. (To make a long story short, it's happened to me many times.) In many ways I hope Logan comes to get me out of here, but in one way I don't. I do not want anything to happen to him because he had to save me, again. Ah well, come what may. I figure he'll be here in around one or two hours. It took Sabertooth around a day to get me here, but he didn't have the X-jet or Storm to get him here faster. I am convinced it would have taken the Professor at least half a day to find me, plus the flying time. I am rambling to myself again, aren't I? That's what you get for being in solitary confinement. Maybe Sabertooth has put something in my food to keep my semi-incoherent. I wonder. I should ask him. No, that might be a bad idea… Hm, thinking about bad ideas, telling Logan I love him is a bad idea. Or is it? I don't know. Where's my iPod? I need music. Ah ha! There it is, on the desk. What should I listen to? I know, Superchick! They're an awesome band. I need to lie down now. I can't be tired when Logan comes to get me. _Good night Marie._ Good night Eric.  
_Good night darlin'._ Good night Logan. I love you. _I know sweetheart. I love you to._ Logan whispers quietly.

L/W POV

I jump out of the jet, claws out. We're here. We're going to save Marie, and I am going to tell her how I feel. I think so anyway…  
"Come on Logan," Storm murmurs. I nod, and join the rest of them as they clamber up towards the main prison building. A cold smile makes its way onto my face as I realize that I am about to get my Marie back, and kick that [insert your favourite description for Sabertooth here]'s butt for taking her from me.

Scott's POV

I grab Jean's hand and kiss her on the cheek before climbing out of the X-jet. She's pregnant with our first child, and I am not letting her come into battle with us. She complained a bit, but knew it was the right thing to do, even if she's only nine weeks along. I look over at Logan who is smiling coldly. I may not exactly like the man, but he sure cares about Rouge. She is like a younger sister to me, and I don't want her to get hurt, which is why I never condoned her friendship with Logan, but I've realized there is no one in the world less likely to purposely hurt her. I'm not sure if anyone but Jean and I realize it, but he doesn't just care about her, he's in love with her. Jean let me in on the fact that he's been arguing with himself the whole flight over whether or not to tell her. He feels as I once did-that he's too old and temperamental, that it's wrong for him to care about her this much – and this way. Although I never will admit it to anyone other than Jean, I hope for his sake that Rouge loves him back. I'm not sure what it would do to him if she doesn't.

**AN: There we are. I have set up the next chapter to be the battle seen. I am not necessarily going to be any good at writing fights, so it might just be flashes from different POV's… we will have to wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Sabertooth

**AN: I hate fight scenes. Enough said.**

L/W POV

_As we busted down the doors to the main cell block, all my thoughts were of Marie. I was fighting on instinct, letting the Wolverine control me. He took down soldier after soldier, ignoring their mutations. I could feel that I was closer to Marie, and after I took down the last one, I took off. _

Storm's POV

I watched as Logan took off to find Marie. I wished we could go with him, but we still had mutants to fight.  
"Good luck Logan," I mutter as I take down another mutant.

No POV

The Wolverine crashed through the old door to the prison, claws out. Sniffing, he hollers, calling for Marie. His voice echo's around the building. Growling, he watches as Sabertooth steps out of an abandoned cell.  
"What did you do to Marie?"  
"Aww, Jimmy's all protective of his little girlfriend," Sabertooth taunts Logan. For a second, you can see a confused Logan, but the Wolverine shakes it off.  
"Where the h*** is she?" He shouts angrily.  
"Don't worry Jimmy, I wouldn't hurt your precious girlfriend. She's sound asleep in one of the cells." Logan sighs, relieved, before sticking out his claws. The Wolverine is back.  
"So what do you want?" He asks, glaring. It's the glare that has grown men crying for their mothers, but it doesn't seem to affect Sabertooth at all.  
"Well…"

M/R POV

I wake up to Logan's voice calling my name.  
"Crap," I whisper, hearing him yelling at Creed. I look around the cell, hoping for a way out. I grin as Eric spots Victor's jacket, and points out his keys dangling from the pocket. He must have left it here when he went to fight Logan. Grabbing them, I unlock my cell door and race towards Logan, and Creed.

No POV

Marie stumbles down the corridor, still off balance from whatever Victor gave her. Turning a corner, she stops dead at the sight of Logan and Creed in an all out battle. They are booth covered in blood, though you can't see many wounds on them. Creed sticks his claws into Logan's stomach, and as he pulls them out, Logan colapses. Marie gasps silently. Pulling off her glove, she runs up to Victor and grabs his bare forearm. You can hear her breath catches as his memories come pouring in.

L/W POV

The Wolverine calms down when he sees Marie. Wait… Marie! Just then, she drops Sabertooth on the ground. I try to sit up, topull her into a hug before realising that I am completely covered in blood. I can feel the sting as my stomach try's to heal itself as well as all my other wounds. S***. Before I can stop her, Marie is on the ground, pulling me into a hug.  
"Oh Logan, are you okay?" She whispers, pulling back to look me over. I nod, before asking the same of her. She chuckles, and tells me that she's fine. I pull her closer, and her head nestles into my neck.  
"I missed you Marie," I mumble.  
"I missed you to Logan," She answers.

**AN: Well there it is. It's not very long, and I apologize for not getting it out sooner, but it was the end of the year, and then I was so done. I spent four weeks without internet, but it's out now. Please review, even if it's to tell me it sucked and you can't believe that it took that long to write.**


	7. Chapter 7: Home Again, Home Again

**AN: Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own little twisted plot.**

M/R POV

I woke up in the hospital wing at the mansion. Logan was sitting in a chair beside my bed, sound asleep. I smiled gently at him, looking up only when the door opened to reveal Jean.  
"I'm glad to see you awake Rouge," She whispered quietly so not to wake Logan.  
"How long has he been there?" I ask, glancing at Logan.  
"Ever since we brought you back, two days ago." Jean responds. "I think this is the first time he let himself fall asleep, although I kept telling him that you were fine. The only reason you slept so long was the past few days **(AN: Rouge was with Creed for about two days.)** have been so mentally trying for you. The professor said that you absorbed all of Sabertooth's memories, and that's why you were sleeping so long, to sort them out." I nod, and Jean leaves. She looks worn out. Obviously Logan and I are not the only ones who have had a rough few I wake up Logan, I get dressed, thinking of the memories Victor put in my head. They have started to unravel, and I now know that Victor is Logan's brother. Victor's memories have been unlocking some of Logan's. I decide that I will tell him everything, but not just yet. Maybe tomorrow. With that decided, I walk over to Logan to wake him up.  
"Logan?" I whisper quietly. "It's me, Marie." I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Marie?" Logan wonders sleepily. He blinks twice before he actually seems to see me. "Marie!" Logan pulls me down to his lap, and nuzzles my neck. "Oh Marie, I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Logan." I tell him, smiling. "What happened since I've been out?"  
"Well," Logan starts, pulling me closer, "after you killed Sabertooth," Logan smiles down at me, brushing my hair from my face, "Storm came running up. The soldiers had all either died or fled, and no one was too badly injured. You were awake for that part," Logan commented.  
"Yeah, but it's all a little fuzzy." I told him. "Continue please." Logan nods.  
"Storm debriefed me on everything as we headed back to the jet. Don't worry, we had no major injuries," Logan tells me before I can interrupt. "You started out walking, but before too long you passed out, and I carried you back. The jet ride was uneventful, and the past couple of days everyone has gone back to normal, except the two of us."  
"Oh, I'm so glad no one was hurt too badly," I whisper.  
"I'm just glad _you _weren't hurt too badly," Logan responds a thankful look on his face. I smile at Logan, and tell him I want to get discharged, so he better go find Jean.

**AN: Alright, here it is... finally! *curses writers block angrily* I watched X-men last week, and finally got the inspiration to finish this chapter. (By the way, I'm pretty sure Logan should have kissed Rouge instead of pulling off his glove to save her life, but the irritating script writers don't seem to see it my way...) Don't worry, I have a pretty good idea of what the next chapter will be like, but it flowed better if I ended this one here. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Logan and Breakfast in Bed

**AN: The first part is Logan's perspective of Marie waking up... **

**Disclaimer: I own... hmm, lets see. NOT the X-men**

L/WPOV

"Logan? It's me, Marie." I hear Marie's voice whispering in my ear.  
"Marie?" I ask, blinking. "Marie!" I grin and pull her down into my lap, nuzzling her neck. I'm so glad she finally woke up. "Oh Marie, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Logan." She smiles at me. "What happened since I've been out?" I sigh to my self. Of course that's the first thing she want's to know.  
"Well," I tell her, "after you killed Sabertooth, Storm came running up. The soldiers had all either died or fled, and no one was too badly injured. You were awake for that part," I comment, brushing her hair from her face. I have a pair of gloves on, it's automatic.  
"Yeah, but it's all a little fuzzy," Marie interrupt's my train of thought. "Continue please." She whispers.  
"Storm debriefed me on everything as we headed back to the jet. Don't worry, we had no major injuries,"I tell her, knowing she'll interrupt if I don't. "You started out walking, but before too long you passed out, and I carried you back. The jet ride was uneventful, and the past couple of days everyone has gone back to normal, except the two of us." I smile gently down at my Marie, holding her close, just glad she's okay.  
"Oh, I'm so glad no one was hurt too badly," Marie mutters gently, a thankful look on her face.  
"I'm just glad _you _weren't hurt too badly," I tell her. Marie smiles at me,

"I want to get discharged Logan, so go find Jean for me, okay?" I nod, and do as she says.

M/RPOV

I smile as Logan enters my room in the staff quarters, carrying a tray with pancakes and orange juice, as well as two steaming cups of coffee.

"Aw, thanks Logan," I smile at him as he put's the tray down on my side table. "So, how did you get Jean to let me out so quickly?" I ask. Logan mumbles at me, and if the Wolverine wasn't too tough to blush I'm pretty sure he would have. "Logan?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. He sighs, as if he knew he would have to tell me.  
"Alright, I may have threatened her just a bit," He looks down at the floor. "What? She wasn't going to let you out till tomorrow or the next day." I smile at the defensive look on his face.  
"Thanks Logan, I owe you one," I grin as he chuckles, and dig into breakfast. 

**AN: Love me! Two chapters in one day! Coming up next (possibly) Professor Xavier's POV REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Party, Part 1

Professor Xavier's POV

I am sitting at my desk when Storm comes in. I smile at her, inviting her to sit down.  
"What is it my dear?" I ask.  
"It's about Logan and Rouge actually," she replies. I nod, curious.  
"Well, I was wondering what if you had heard what Logan's intentions are, if they are planing to stay here or go back on vacation. It's Marie's birthday soon, and although she never wants to make a big deal about it, I thought it would be nice if we threw her a party. That girl has gone through so much in her life, I was hoping we could give her a normal night for once. It's her twenty-fifth birthday after all. Last year we were in the midst of a battle against the Brotherhood, so she didn't have anything. Logan had just left too. I don't think it was a very good birthday for her, and she's just a girl Professor."  
"I think it's a wonderful idea Orono," I tell her with a smile. "You should talk to Logan first though. Get his opinion on what should and should not be included." Storm nods.  
"Of course Professor," she says.

Kitty's POV

"What do you think Jubes?" I ask my best friend. Storm had just told us she wanted to have a birthday party for Rouge, and I was wondering what she thought.  
"H*** yeah. Poor Rouge didn't get a party last year, so this one's going to have to be twice as good though," Jubes trails off, already planing. I smile at Storm.  
"We've got it covered, don't worry Storm," I say. It's been hard to get used to calling Jean, Scott and the rest of the team by their first names, but ever since Jubes, Bobby, Rouge and I joined the X men they want us to call them by their first names instead of Professor Summers or Professor Grey, etc. Storm's the one exception, Professor Xavier the only one who can get away with calling her Orono.

L/W POV

I raise my eyebrows at Storm. I almost like the woman, but if she keeps coming up with stuff like this, I will have to take that back. She wants to do what?  
"I just want to have a party for Rouge," she says, almost as if she can read my mind. Not like that would be unusual here, but still. I'm not so sure about this. Marie and I both don't like crowds, so this is sounding like a recipe for disaster. Plus, I was hoping I could use Marie's birthday as a time to take her out for a nice dinner and explain my feelings for her.  
"It will just be the X men, unless you think I should invite anyone else," she pauses, looking at me. I shake my head. "That under a dozen people most likely," Storm says. "Come on Logan, it's her birthday. Last year she didn't get a party, and we want to make it up to her. Jubilee and Kitty are already planning it. Please?" I contemplate it, but in the end, I can't say no to anything that will make Marie happy. Even if she hates me for a little while, she will end up being happy that she had this party. I nod at Storm, who grins. Marie, if you only knew the things I did for you...

R/M POV

I sigh. I hate sitting in bed, even if my only other option is the med lab. Logan gave me one condition when he broke me out, and that was that I would either stay in bed for a couple of days or take his healing. I hate taking his healing, it puts him in pain, even if he gives it willingly, it still hurts to see him passed out like that.

**'That's because you luuurv Jimmy...' **Victor mocks. D*** it, I was hoping that he wouldn't show up in the messed up place that is my head. I already have three guys in there...**  
'**_Shut it Victor.' _I hiss, irritated. I can feel Logan and Eric waiting for their turn to go at him. '_You tried to kill him. Your own brother! How could you do that?'_

**'It was easy sweetheart. He left me. We are, sorry, we were through. **I growled at him. Yes, I growl. That would be the Logan and Victor in me. It's something ferals do.

Just then, Logan walked through the door. _Thank goodness.  
_"Hey Marie. I was wondering if you wanted something to eat," he says.  
"That's okay sugah," I tell him. What I really want is him to come sit me but I'm not sure how to ask.  
"Scoot over darlin'," Logan says as he makes to sit down on my bed. The man really is a mind reader. I move over quickly. He sits down next to me and I snuggle into him, my head resting on his chest. He sighs softly, relaxing against the headboard, wrapping his arms around me. And with that, I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**AN: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. My life has been insane since school started. I have so much going on, and honestly, this was not top priority. Also, my muse was MIA. To top that off, I forgot about it. So, I am honestly and truly sorry. Oh and my open office is a failure, and won't be compatible with fanfiction. And I don't have word anymore. Wait! Maybe I do! Let me check.**

**AN2: AHA! IT WORKS! Here you go then.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Party, Part 2

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long and still sucks, but the blot bunnies have ditched me and I no longer know where this story is going. I think I am going to put it on hiatus and focus on something else until I figure out what to do with it. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot.**

The party was scheduled to be that night. Logan had taken Rogue out for the day, 'borrowing' Scott's bike and promising to be back by five. Kitty, Jubilee, Lina, Storm and Jean had kicked all the guys out of the main lounge type room, telling them that they were in charge of food, so they better go make sure the chef had something good planed. With that, Kitty hauled the massive bag of decorations through the walls and into the room. The theme was 'Winter Wonderland' and the girls had gone overboard trying to make this perfect for Rogue. The whole room was covered in elegant snowflakes and greenery, with twinkling lights decorating the room. They had put blue and white balloon bouquets all around the room, and the lights were dimmed. It was elegant and beautiful. They had convinced the chef to make a special cake for Rogue, and it was fabulous. It was a two-tiered cake white with blue snowflakes decorating the edges. The top read _Happy Birthday Rogue!_ in elegant violet handwriting. The cake sat on a table in the middle of the room surrounded by presents that were all wrapped in theme colours. It was perfect.

* * *

M/R POV

I was finally off bed rest. It had been two days since I fell asleep with Logan, and I had spent almost every waking moment with him. I still hadn't come up with the courage to tell him I loved him. The only reason I wasn't with him now was that he was getting breakfast for us. I was feeling much better, we had even gone for a walk outside yesterday, but Logan still wouldn't let me face the crowds that mealtimes at the mansion brought. I was dancing around my room with my music blaring, singing along to whatever came up on shuffle. Suddenly _I'm Only Me When I'm With You _by _Taylor Swift_ came on. I smiled at the ironicness of it. (is that even a word? Eric? _Of course not Anna Marie._ Oh well, I don't care) _It's true_, I thought. I really am only myself with Logan. The chorus comes on, and I belt out the words, grinning.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.__  
_

* * *

L/W POV

I pause as I walk up the stairs to Marie's room. I hear... singing? It's coming from down the hallway. I pause, listening, when I realize it's Marie. She's singing a country/pop kind of song. It's that girl, what's her name... Taylor something? I listen, enveloped by the sweet sound of my Marie's voice. It soars effortlessly, the notes clear and precise. She's singing about only being herself when she's with someone. Oh, the irony. I'm only myself, well, the version of myself that I like, with Marie. She's my light, my love, my only reason for sticking around, for living. Since I met her, I haven't slept with anyone. It wasn't a conscious decision, it just felt right, like I would never sleep with anyone ever again if if wasn't her.

* * *

Storm/Orono's POV

'We've got to do something about this Jean, it's painful how oblivious those two are," I sigh. Logan and Rogue are never going to stop dancing around each other unless someone intervenes.  
"I know," she says, "everyone can see the adoring looks they send each other and the way they gravitate around each other. Logan looks up BEFORE she enters the room, and vice versa."  
"Actually, that's kind of amazing, that they can do that. I get that Logan has super-senses, but Rogue doesn't and she still looks up before he comes in." I reply. Jean nods, saying –  
"Anyway, how are we supposed to get them together?"  
"I have an idea," I whisper conspiratorially, leaning closer.

* * *

No Ones POV

The party was scheduled to be that night. Logan had taken Rogue out for the day, 'borrowing' Scott's bike and promising to be back by five. Kitty, Jubilee, Lina, Storm and Jean had kicked all the guys out of the main lounge type room, telling them that they were in charge of food, so they better go make sure the chef had something good planed. With that, Kitty hauled the massive bag of decorations through the walls and into the room. The theme was 'Winter Wonderland' and the girls had gone overboard trying to make this perfect for Rogue. The whole room was covered in elegant snowflakes and greenery, with twinkling lights decorating the room. They had put blue and white balloon bouquets all around the room, and the lights were dimmed. It was elegant and beautiful. They had convinced the chef to make a special cake for Rogue, and it was fabulous. It was a two-tiered cake white with blue snowflakes decorating the edges. The top read _Happy Birthday Rogue!_ in elegant violet handwriting. The cake sat on a table in the middle of the room surrounded by presents that were all wrapped in theme colours. It was perfect.

**AN: Anyway, sorry again.**


End file.
